1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digitizing projector system.
2. Background
Three dimensional (3D) projection mapping technology is not easily accessible to the average consumer or business due to the complicated methods involved. In order to produce spatially correct projections on any shaped surface, an exact virtual model of the scene must be used. Utilizing 3D laser digitizer or (LiDAR) to digitize the scene is an effective method for generating a virtual model or 3D digitized object file. 3D digitizers and projectors require a lot of effort to properly position and set-up for projection mapping projects. Digitizers and projectors are typically separate devices and any movement of the projector after setting up the system can misplace projected images on surfaces. A new scan of the object or a new rendering may be required. In addition, there are no integrated systems that allow a user to easily set up a device that digitizes the scene, allows them to create art or productions in the virtual scene and then easily and accurately project the art into the physical scene.